criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ocean Gore
Ocean Gore is the first case of Criminal Case + and the first case of Ocean Shore, but back to demand. Case Background The Player just arrived at Pacific Bay to return to his old job after working at The Bureau. The Chief welcomes the Player back to the PBPD. Amy Young want's to go to the Shopping Lane with the player to get some ice cream, there they find the corpse of Sebastion Cook, the Ice Cream Kiosk owner. Sebastion's murderer was Leah Davies, she killed him because Sebastion wanted to tell the police that Leah was going to rob the police station to get mechanical parts to build a bomb to destroy the Performer's Plaza. Leah then got arrested and sentenced to 30 years in prison without chance of parole. Victim * Sebastian Cook (Found cut open in on a Shopping Alley) Murder Weapon * Pocket Knife Killer * Leah Davies Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect wears sport shoes * The supect likes spicy food Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses bathing salts * The suspect wears sport shoes * The suspect likes spicy food Suspect's Profile * The supect wears sport shoes * The suspect likes spicy food * The suspect uses bathing salts Suspect's Profile * The suspect wears sport shoes Suspect's Profile * The suspect likes spicy food * The suspect wears sport shoes * The suspect uses bathing salts Killer's Profile * The killer like spicy food * The killer wears sport shoes * The killer uses bathing salts * The killer has brown hair * The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Shopping Alley. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Phone, Diving Mask) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer likes spicy food) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect (Naomi Suzuki) * Examine Diving Mask. (Result: New Crime Scene (Diving Shop) * Talk to Naomi Suzuki. (Result: New Suspect (James Savage) * Talk to James Savage. (Result: - ) * Investigate Diving Shop. (Result: Shoe Print, New Suspect (Leah Davies) * Analyze Shoe Print. (03:00:00) (Result: The killer wears sport shoes) * Talk to Leah Davies. (Result: - ) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Performers' Hangout. (Clues: Faded Note, Necklace) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: New Suspect (Lenny Spitfire) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Skin cells) * Analyze Skin cells. (06:00:00) (Result: Naomi's Skin Cells = Talk to Naomi Suzuki again) * Talk to Naomi Suzuki. (Result: Naomi wears sport shoes, Naomi likes spicy food) * Talk to Lenny Spitfire. (Result: Lenny likes spicy food + New Crime Scene (Shop Counter) * Investiagte Shop Counter. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Bat) * Examine Bloody Bat. (Result: Blood Sample) * Anaylze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) (Result: Sebastian's Blood = The killer uses bathing salts) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Photo) * Examine Photo. (Result: New Suspect (Hugo Mercier) * Talk to Hugo Mercier. (Result: Hugo wears sport shoes) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 : * Investigate Plaze Stairs. (Clues: Shotgun, Tip Jar) * Examine Shotgun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: James's Fingerprints = Talk to James Savage again) * Examine Tip Jar. (Result: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Death Threat) * Anaylze Death Threat (06:00:00) (Result: Leah's Handwriting = Talk to Leah Davies again) * Talk to James Savage. (Result: James likes spicy food, James wears sport shoes, James uses bathing salts) * Talk to Leah Davies. (Result: Leah likes spicy food, Leah wears sport shoes, Leah uses bathing salts + Talk to Lenny Spitfire again) * Talk to Lenny Spitfire. (Result: Lenny wears sport shoes, Lenny uses bathing salts) * Investigate Ice Cream Kiosk. (Clues: Bloody Tie, Pocket Knife) * Examine Bloody Tie. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown hair) * Arrest the killer ! * Go to The Dark Side (1/5) The Dark Side (1/5) : * Talk to James Savage. (Result: New Clues on Diving Shop) * Investigate Diving Shop. (Clues: Golden Pocket Watch) * Examine Golden Pocket Watch. (Clues: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (Result: Hugo Mercier's DNA) * Talk to Hugo Mercier. (Result: Talk to James Savage again) * Talk to James Savage. (Reward: 2.000 Coins) * Talk to Naomi Suzuki. (Result: New Clues on Shopping Alley) * Investigate Shopping Alley. (Clues: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Clues: Motorcycle Piece) * Talk to Naomi Suzuki. (Reward: The Justice Rider Suit) * Go to the next Case (1 star) Category:Criminal Case + Category:All Fanmade Cases